Nightmare
by reiei
Summary: "Dengar, bocah-bocah sialan, berhenti gemetaran. Jika kalian punya waktu untuk gugup, lebih baik kalian gunakan waktu itu untuk mengingat strategi kita. Kalau sampai misi ini gagal hanya karena ada bocah yang tidak bisa mengikuti perintah dengan benar, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kematian kalian." Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 4 / Prompt: Action – The Raid


**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

The Raid by Gareth Evans

No profit taken and no copyright infringement intended.

.

 **Rating:**

T for cursing and mention of violence

.

 **Warnings:**

semiAU, loosely based on The Raid: Redemption

Mention of violence and death chara(s)

Implied Eruri

Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 4

 **Prompt:** Action – The Raid

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berangkat kala senja mulai turun. Sebagian besar perjalanan itu dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Wajah-wajah gugup para kadet baru pun seakan mengundang kabut kemuraman yang turun seiring menggelapnya langit. Dapat dimaklumi jika mereka gugup, sebenarnya, tapi ketika ada yang mulai menggigiti kuku-kuku jemarinya dengan tiada henti, atau berkali-kali memasukkan dan mengeluarkan magazine senapannya, atau mengunyah rotinya bagai beruang kelaparan, Levi kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dengar, bocah-bocah sialan," suaranya menggaung keras, memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan, "Berhenti gemetaran. Jika kalian punya waktu untuk gugup, lebih baik kalian gunakan waktu itu untuk mengingat strategi kita. Kalau sampai misi ini gagal hanya karena ada bocah yang tidak bisa mengikuti perintah dengan benar, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kematian kalian."

Dalam sekejap punggung-punggung menegak, raut-raut wajah gugup digantikan dengan raut wajah tegang, takut pada ancaman sang Kapten.

"Yang ingin dikatakan Kapten Levi, adalah tidak ada gunanya kalian gugup. Mungkin memang tidak dapat dihindari jika kalian tegang, mengingat ini misi besar pertama kalian, tetapi tidak jarang kegugupan itu berakibat fatal," ujar Letnan Kolonel Erwin Smith.

Terdengar beberapa 'ooh' pelan dan hembusan napas yang tertahan, dan Levi mendecak kesal. Harus diakuinya bahwa Erwin memang ahli dalam merangkai kata.

Terdengar ketukan dari depan, menandakan mereka telah sampai pada tujuan.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, ini bukanlah latihan. Apapun bisa terjadi di luar sana. Karena itu aku ingin kalian memfokuskan seluruh kemampuan kalian pada apa yang ada di depan mata. Dan aku ingin tak satupun kursi ini kosong ketika kita pulang nanti."

 **.oOo.**

Komandan Shadis dan beberapa pasukannya telah menunggu di depan lokasi. Ia sempat melihat Erwin beradu argumen dengannya, entah tentang apa. Dugaannya, adalah mengenai keterlibatan pada kadet muda bawahan Erwin dalam misi kali ini.

Levi ada disana ketika Shadis memberi tahu Erwin mengenai misi kali ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa misi ini hanya akan diikuti oleh prajurit-prajurit pilihan dan kompeten, dan bahwa ia menyerahkan pada Erwin untuk memilih sebagian pasukan mereka.

"Menurutku kita kekurangan orang untuk misi sepenting ini, Komandan, apa Anda yakin tidak meminta tambahan pasukan?" didengarnya Erwin bertanya, tapi Komandan Shadis menandaskan pertanyaannya dan meminta—atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkannya, untuk menempatkan mereka di formasi paling belakang.

Ia membuat kontak mata dengan Erwin ketika sang Letkol melirik ke arah pasukan mereka, satu alis terangkat menggantikan tanya yang tak terucap. Erwin hanya menggeleng pelan, rahangnya mengeras dan mulutnya terkatup rapat, sebelum ia mulai menyampaikan formasi mereka.

Jika ada orang yang cukup disegani Levi dalam unitnya, Erwinlah orangnya. Hanji pernah berkata orang akan dengan mudah salah sangka bahwa Levi bekerja untuk Erwin dan bukan untuk Komandan Shadis. Mungkin itu benar. Dari dulu ia membenci militer, dan baginya, omong kosong dari Erwin dapat lebih diterimanya daripada siapapun juga dalam jajaran militer.

Levi juga tahu, jika Erwin sudah memasang ekspresi seperti itu, artinya ia tengah mencium adanya hal yang tidak beres. Levi mempercayai Erwin sebagaimana ia mempercayai instingnya.

 **.oOo.**

Pada mulanya semua berjalan lancar. Mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung yang diduga sebagai markas target dengan cukup mudah. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan penghuni gedung –orang-orang dengan pekerjaan yang sedikit banyak menyerempet hukum, tapi misi ini tidak dilakukan untuk teri-teri kecil macam mereka– dan menuntut mereka untuk berdiam di dalam kediaman mereka masing-masing hingga semua selesai.

2 lantai.

3 lantai.

4 lantai.

Lantai kelima, menjadi akhir dari perjalanan mulus mereka.

Dimulai dari berpapasannya mereka dengan penghuni lain, yang mencoba kabur, yang kemudian ditembak oleh Komandan Shadis, semuanya bergulir menjadi bola salju yang menggelindingkan mereka ke neraka.

"Apa kauberniat mengumumkan kedatangan kita pada semua berandal yang tinggal disini, huh?" cibirnya seraya melirik tajam sang Komandan.

Erwin dan Mike meneriakkan beberapa perintah untuk mengejarnya, untuk mengamankan lokasi dan memastikan tidak ada lebih banyak orang yang tertarik akan keributan yang ditimbulkan.

"Orang itulah yang berniat mengumumkan kedatangan kita dan aku berusaha mencegah hal itu terjadi, Kapten," balas Shadis sengit. Matanya menatap Levi tajam. Tapi Levi bisa melihat bahwa orang ini gugup, ketakutan, melebihi kegugupan yang dirasakan para kadet.

"Oi, Erwin, ada yang tidak beres disini," ujarnya seraya mendekati Erwin, senapannya tetap siaga mencari pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar mereka. "Apa kaupikir ini perangkap?"

"Reiss tidak tahu kedatangan kita, jika ia tahu pasti tempat ini sudah penuh dengan anak buahnya. Meskipun aku khawatir hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Bagaimana dengan Shadis? Dia terlihat seakan ia bisa kehilangan kewarasannya kapan saja. Apa lebih baik aku mengawasinya?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu, Levi."

Seakan membenarkan perkataan Erwin, derap langkah kaki samar-samar mulai terdengar dari berbagai sudut. Beberapa prajurit mendadak terkapar bersimbah darah, menandakan adanya _sniper_ yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Untuk sekarang lakukan apa yang kaubisa untuk bertahan hidup."

 **.oOo.**

Antara sabetan golok, tusukan pisau, tembakan senjata api, dan tinju yang cukup membuat telinga berdengung dan pandangan mengabur, Levi tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mengikuti gerak-gerak Shadis. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat prajurit-prajurit berguguran, tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh segerombolan orang-orang yang mendadak menggila. Ia melihat tubuh Marco terkapar tak bernyawa, dengan luka sabetan bedang yang hampir membelah badannya jadi dua. Ia melihat Gunther, yang bersandar di dinding kotor dengan leher patah. Dengan cepat lantai tempat kumuh itu telah bersimbah darah, korban berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak tanpa ada hentinya.

"Ikuti aku," suara lantang Erwin menyeret Levi keluar dari kebuasannya dalam menyabet tumbang musuh-musuhnya. Mereka yang masih hidup segera berusaha mundur, mengikuti Erwin sambil tetap berusaha menghalau penyerang-penyerang mereka.

"Erwin, kita terpisah dari beberapa kadet kita," ujar Hanji ketika mereka hendak turun. "Aku sempat melihat Mike memimpin mereka melewati jalan lain ketika serangan terjadi."

Menoleh ke belakang, Levi tahu bahwa Hanji benar. Ia tidak melihat Eren, atau Mikasa, tidak juga Armin dan Jean. Apakah mereka tidak selamat dari serangan awal tadi, atau mereka hanya terpisah seperti kata Mike.

"Mereka mendengar perintah untuk mundur, jadi mereka juga pasti akan berusaha turun. Untuk sementara kita mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dan menyusun kembali rencana kita sambil menunggu mereka."

"Menunggu mereka? Jangan konyol, Erwin. Mereka pasti sudah mati di luar sana!"

"Kaubicara apa barusan, Pak Tua?"

Levi, merasa kesabarannya telah hilang, menyentak kerah baju sang Komandan keras dan menariknya hingga mata mereka beradu tatap.

"Apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi? Mike pincang, dan yang ada bersamanya hanya bocah-bocah ingusan, dan kauingin aku menyia-nyiakan nyawaku untuk menunggu mereka yang jelas tidak akan selamat? Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Kautahu apa yang tidak masuk akal? Kau, seorang Komandan, membuang nyawa anak buahnya yang percaya bahwa mereka berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kemanusiaan, padahal sebenarnya kau hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk kepentingan pribadimu."

"Jaga sikapmu, Kapten. Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu pada orang dengan pangkat yang jauh lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Hentikan semua ini," sergah Erwin, dengan satu sentakan ia memisahkan Levi dan Shadis, dan berdiri tegap di antara keduanya.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau membawa-bawa pangkat di saat seperti ini, Shadis. Aku telah salah karena telah menyetujui mengikuti misi ini, dan jika ada yang harus menanggung kematian anggota timku, kaulah yang akan melakukannya. Kuharap kau berhenti berbicara seakan kaulah korban disini. Dan kau bisa berhenti menjadikan pangkatmu sebagai benang penyelamatmu, karena akan kupastikan bahwa sekeluarnya dari sini, pangkatmu hanya akan memastikan bahwa hukumanku akan jauh lebih berat."

Erwin tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, hanya menatapnya dengan manik biru sedingin es miliknya, dan Levi bisa melihat Shadis mengkerut. Ia hampir saja tertawa jika tidak ada orang yang menggedor pintu dengan sangat agresif.

Mereka mematung, senjata teracung ke arah pintu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah itu lawan atau kawan.

Suara tembakan, diikuti daun pintu mengayun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria bertopi lebar dengan senapan laras panjang di tangannya berdiri di depan sana.

"Oh, aku menemukan tikusnya~ Hm? Apa itu kau, Levi?"

.oOo.

"Kenny…," desis Levi penuh kebencian.

"Tidak kusangka reuni kita yang mengharukan akan terjadi disini. Kau sendirian? Apa dua peliharaanmu itu sudah mati?" Kenny tertawa mengejek.

Levi menggeretakkan giginya, pegangannya pada pistolnya mengerat. Ia sangat, sangat tergoda untuk segera menarik pelatuk dan menyarangkan peluru di kepala pria itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghina Farlan dan Isabel dan tetap hidup.

Tapi kemudian ia merasakan berat yang familiar di pundaknya, membuatnya hampir terlonjak, sekaligus mengacaukan fokus intensnya.

"Levi, pergi bersama Hanji dan jaga Shadis. Kalau bisa temukan Eren dan yang lain. Aku ingin kalian keluar dari sini."

"Apa? Jangan konyol—"

"Levi, kau sudah berpengalaman di tempat seperti ini. Aku percaya saat ini hanya kaulah yang bisa melakukannya. Keluar, dan segera minta bala bantuan."

Levi tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Erwin, apalagi ketika sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon seperti itu.

"…kalau kau berani mati disini, aku akan memastikan bahwa aku akan membuatmu menderita, mengerti, alis sialan?"

Dan Erwin tertawa pelan.

 **.oOo.**

Kenny tidak berniat membiarkan mereka keluar, tapi Erwin melakukan kerja yang sangat bagus untuk menangkal serangan-serangannya.

"Apa Levi sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya padamu hingga kau mau mati-matian melindunginya?" cibir Kenny, tapi Erwin sama sekali tidak terpancing.

"Dia tidak seharusnya berada disini. Tempatnya adalah di bawah tanah. Kalau saja ia tidak bertindak bodoh, ia mungkin tidak akan kehilangan teman-teman bodohnya itu juga."

"Levi bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri."

"Ah, omonganmu membuatku muak. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini!"

Sabetan pedang dan desing peluru menembus daging, darah membanjir, dan ruangan itu mendadak sunyi.

 **.oOo.**

Jika tidak ada Hanji bersamanya, ia berani bersumpah ia pasti akan lari meninggalkan Shadis sendiri. Shadis bertekad untuk melanjutkan misi bunuh dirinya, menggiring mereka ke lantai teratas dimana Reiss berada. Sepanjang jalan penyerang mereka tak juga surut, membuat tubuh kelelahan mereka mendapat semakin banyak luka.

Levi sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung, baik ketika ia masih seorang criminal maupun ketika ia telah menjadi anggota militer, tapi sungguh pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan terberat yang pernah Levi alami. Sungguh ia berharap bahwa semua ini akan cepat selesai, meskipun ia harus berakhir mati sekalipun.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat Erwin, dan ia tidak ingin mati disini, di tempat busuk ini. Ia akan menyeret Shadis keluar, hidup ataupun mati, dan memastikan kalau Erwin pun baik-baik saja.

Levi mengenal Kenny, ia mengenal gaya bertarung Kenny sebaik ia mengenal gaya bertarungnya sendiri, dan itu artinya ia juga tahu seberapa tidak menguntungkannya posisi Erwin dihadapan Kenny.

Untuk sekali ini, ia berharap dugaannya salah.

 **.oOo.**

Pertemuan Shadis dan Reiss adalah hal terkonyol dari semua ini. Keduanya berusaha saling membunuh, kemudian keduanya saling mengancam, keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka berdua hanya dipermainkan , dimanfaatkan untuk membunuh satu sama lain, dan kemudian keduanya berlomba-lomba untuk bunuh diri.

Reiss tewas dengan lubang di kepalanya. Shadis tidaklah seberuntung itu. Ia kehabisan peluru. Levi dan Hanji, menjadi saksi atas pengakuan Shadis dan Reiss mengenai persekongkolan dan korupsi yang menjalar dalam badan militer, meringkus Shadis untuk meminta pertanggungjawabannya. Tidak lupa Levi menghadiahinya sebuah bogem mentah, dan memastikan bahwa satu tinjunya itu akan membuat Shadis menderita.

 **.oOo.**

Mereka menemukan pada kadet yang terpisah. Sebagian dari mereka selamat, meskipun luka-luka mereka cukup parah. Mike, sayangnya, telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi mereka. Dan Erwin, tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan lengan kanan terputus.

"Hei, ini semua cuma mimpi buruk 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
